Puckurt Song Book
by French Dreamer
Summary: TRADUCTION. 5 one-shots autours de Puckurt. Traduit avec l'autorisation de l'auteur melissa.maier.902
1. NA NT

Note de l'auteur :

Une de mes amies lisait mon histoire fan fiction et m'a demandé si je pouvais écrire quelque chose pour elle. Elle ship Puck et Kurt ensemble donc tous ces one-shots les concernent. Elle est aussi une grande fan de Michael Buble donc elle voulait choisir les chansons utilisées. Il ya certaines parties des chansons où j'ai changé les paroles, ces changements seront en gras. J'ai pensé que si les garçons chantaient les chansons ils changeraient automatiquement les pronoms et autres mots identifiant le sexe.

J'ai pensé que ce serait un défi cool et puisque mon autre histoire me posait des problèmes j'ai pensé que je pourrais faire un essai. J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez.

Merci,

Melissa

Note de la traductrice :

Certaines de mes lectrices (elles se reconnaîtront) se plaignent régulièrement qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions autours de Puckurt, surtout en Français. Je suis l'autre histoire de Melissa depuis un certain temps maintenant et elle m'a aidée à plusieurs reprises maintenant à rendre mon histoire plus crédible en me donnant des informations sur comment marche le lycée et la vie en général aux Etats-Unis. Si vous parlez anglais, je vous recommande vivement d'aller voir directement ses histoires, c'est toujours mieux que mes traductions parfois un peu bancales.

Elle m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire cette histoire et m'a même aidée sur certains points.

Bref, allez la voir sur son profil : melissa. maier. 902 (enlevez les espaces pour la trouver, j'étais obligée sinon fanfiction m'en mangeait la moitié). Et bien sûr, dans la mesure du possible, je lui transmettrai les reviews que vous laisserai ici. Tout du moins, les parties qui concernent l'auteur plus que celles qui concernent la traduction bien sûr.


	2. Everything

Noah "Puck" Puckerman était un dur à cuire, tout le monde le disait. Enfin, tout le monde sauf son petit ami, Kurt Hummel. Kurt était le seul qui connaissait le vrai Noah. Il connaissait le Noah profondément blessé par le départ de son père; qui essayait de protéger sa petite sœur, et qui aimait sa mère farouchement. C'était le Noah que Kurt aimait tant.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un an maintenant, même si seulement quelques personnes étaient au courant.

Mercedes et Finn approchèrent Puck à son casier.

«Puck», murmura Mercedes, "Votre anniversaire est demain, donc tu sais ce que tu vas faire pour Kurt?"

"Ouais, Mercy et moi on a fait un brainstorming pour toi. Tu veux savoir à quoi on a pensé?" Finn avait son fameux sourire bancal en regardant son meilleur ami.

"J'ai la situation sous contrôle les gars. Puckzilla est sur le coup!" Noah sourit à ses deux amis.

"Blanc bec si tu foires, je vais te traquer et t'achever!" Mercedes tapa du pied.

«Puck peut-être que tu devrais nous laisser t'aider ..." Finn cessa de parler quand il remarqua le regard grave sur le visage de Noah.

«Ecoutez Frankenteen, Aretha, je crois que je sais comment garder mon petit ami heureux. Je veux dire regardez ces armes? Comment ne pas être heureux? Ajoutez à ça quelques fleurs, je commanderai chez son chinois préférée et on regardera une de ses comédies musicales ennuyeuses. Ensuite on couronnera la soirée avec un peu de Puck affectueux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. "Puck agita ses sourcils à cette dernière partie.

"TU. EST. UN. IDIOT.». Mercedes était livide. Kurt était son meilleur ami et son petit ami idiot traitait cette étape incroyable comme si c'était un autre vendredi soir.

«Calme-toi, Mercy." Finn lui tapota le bras avant de réessayer. «Puck, mec, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Kurt a travaillé sur ton cadeau depuis six mois. Tu ne peux pas traiter ça comme un rendez-vous normal. Tu as besoin de quelque chose avec un effet WOW."

"Finn, mec, tu dois vraiment arrêter de traîner avec Rachel, tu commences à parler comme une fille." Puck commença à s'éloigner. «Attends! Tu as dit six mois?" Il se retourna.

"Ouais, mec et c'est incroyable! Tu as tellement de chance que Kurt t'aime tellement. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un travailler si dur sur quelque chose avant." Finn se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses talons.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Puck commençait à se sentir nerveux et essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître.

"Oh, non tu ne vas pas faire ça! Finn si tu lui dis Kurt va te tuer. C'est une surprise, Puckerman donc tu devras juste attendre jusqu'à demain." Mercedes dévisagea les deux garçons.

"Mais ... mais comment je vais ...? Je veux dire qu'est-ce que je ...?" Noah était vraiment nerveux maintenant.

"Tu es mon meilleur ami et Kurt est le meilleur ami de Mercy, on veut t'aider." Finn posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Noah. «On a réservé pour vous deux au Breadsticks, 19 heures précises. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à t'aider à trouver un cadeau."

«Je suggère que tu prennes les fleurs avant de passer prendre Kurt pour le dîner quand même. Et pas un bouquet pas cher non plus. Je me suis permis de commander une belle composition des fleurs préférées de Kurt. Tu doit juste les récupérer à 17 heures" Mercedes fixait toujours Puck.

«C'est une dommage qu'on ne puisse rien dire à Rachel à ce sujet. Elle et Kurt savent tellement bien planifier des événements spéciaux." Finn sourit à personne en particulier.

Mercedes soupira bruyamment. "Finn, tu sais que si on l'avait dit à Rachel, alors toute l'école saurait. Cette fille ne peut pas garder un secret! Sans oublier que tu sais que Noah n'est pas prêt à le dire pour le moment."

"Attends, quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça?" l'expression contrariée Puck était de retour alors qu'il passa une main dans son mohawk.

"On sait que tu ne veux pas le dire pour toi et Kurt, Puck. Kurt dit que tu le fera quand tu ne sera plus eff ..." Finn cessa de parler immédiatement.

«Est-ce que tu allais dire effrayé?" Puck se rapprocha de Finn qui secouait la tête. "On aurait dit que tu allais dire effrayé. Puck-a-saurs n'a pas peur de rien!"

"Arrête Puck. Kurt est bien avec le fait que tu ne sois pas prêt. Donc ce n'est pas grave. On ferait mieux à la répétition du Glee club." Mercedes commença à tirer les garçons dans la direction de la salle de la chorale. "Si tu as besoin d'aide ou d'idées, on est là pour toi Noah."

La répétition du Glee club craignait pour Puck. Il était trop distrait par sa conversation avec les deux tatillons. En plus, chaque fois qu'il regardait Kurt le garçon rebondissait sur son siège. Il était si excité, il pouvait à peine se contenir. Ca faisait juste grimacer Puck un peu plus. Comment diable allait-il trouver quelque chose de génial dans les prochaines 24 heures!

Dès que ce fut fini, Noah envoya un rapide texto d'au revoir à Kurt et promit de l'appeler plus tard. Il se dirigea vers chez lui le plus rapidement possible.

Nora Puckerman était dans la cuisine préparant le dîner, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et ensuite claquer. Elle se retourna pour retrouver son fils debout dans l'embrasure semblant dévasté.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri?" elle demanda doucement.

Noah dit à sa mère tout de sa conversation avec Finn et Mercedes. Il lui dit combien Kurt semblait excité, et comment il ne pouvait pas rester en place. Il dit à sa mère ses plans d'âne boiteux et comment il se sentait comme s'il était dans le pétrin là.

Nora mit ses bras sur le jeune garçon. «Ça va aller Bubala, promis." Elle mena son fils à la table pour s'asseoir avant d'aller lui chercher un verre. "Bon, tu as une réservation pour le dîner et tu as les fleurs avec lesquelles tes amis t'ont aidé. Tout ce dont tu as besoin est un cadeau. Qu'est-ce que Kurt aime?"

"En plus des vêtements, des comédies musicales, le chant et la danse? Je ne peux me permettre aucune de ces choses, maman. J'ai peur de foirer et le perdre." Noah luttait pour retenir ses larmes. "Je ne peux pas le perdre, je ne peux pas! Il est mon tout maman, même si je suis trop poule mouillée pour le dire."

"Peut-être que c'est ta réponse fils. Tu devrais juste lui dire combien il compte pour toi. Que dirais-tu d'une chanson? Je sais à quel point il aime t'entendre chanter. Kurt vante toujours ta voix."

Puck se leva de son siège. "C'est ça! C'est une excellente idée! Merci maman." Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, en mission pour trouver la chanson parfaite pour chanter à Kurt.

"Où vas-tu, mon fils?"

«Je vais trouver la chanson parfaite pour chanter à Kurt et ensuite je vais chanter pour lui devant toute l'école!" Puck embrassa sa mère sur la joue. "Merci pour la très bonne idée."

"Je suis contente d'avoir pu aider, mon chéri." Nora secouait encore la tête longtemps après Noah eu quitté la pièce.

* * *

Puck se réveilla avec un corps chaud pressé contre lui et de doux baisers aromatisés à la cerise. Quand il ouvrit les yeux Kurt lui souriait.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Noah." Kurt l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Joyeux anniversaire, bébé. Quelle heure est-il?" Noah a atteint son téléphone.

"Il est encore tôt mais je tenais à te réveiller pour que tu puisse profiter de ton cadeau avant l'école." Kurt était resplendissant.

Puck n'avait jamais vu ce regard et ça l'excitait. "Tu ne préfères pas te déshabiller et me rejoindre sous la couette?"

«Tentant oui, mais non. Tu dois prendre une douche. Allez tête endormie!" Kurt tira Noah hors du lit. «Allez vas sous la douche et dépêche-toi s'il te plaît. On peut sortir pour le petit déjeuner avant les cours."

"Bien, bien, j'y vais," Puck attrapa un jean et le chandail que Kurt lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire avant de partir à la douche.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Puck descendit les escaliers pour trouver Kurt et sa mère gloussant dans la cuisine tout en faisant le petit déjeuner pour sa sœur.

"Joyeux anniversaire, mon fils." Nora lui sourit.

"Ouais, joyeux anniversaire, Noah." Sa petite sœur avait un grand sourire sur son visage. "Oh, j'ai presque oublié, tiens le bandana que tu voulais emprunter Kurt." Elle jeta le tissu noir à Kurt.

"Merci, Sarah." Kurt étreignit Nora. "Très bien allons-y." Kurt s'approcha de Noah et commença à lui couvrir les yeux. "Tiens-toi tranquille, Noah. Tu vois quelque chose?"

"Non, c'est vraiment nécessaire?"

"Oui, ça l'est. Tu ne veux pas gâcher la surprise!" Kurt saisit la main de Noah et le conduisit à la porte.

Nora et Sara étaient juste derrière lui. Elles ne pouvaient pas attendre de voir l'expression sur le visage de Noah.

Kurt le conduisit dehors dans l'allée et le positionna juste comme il faut avant de prendre un peu de recul et de sortir son téléphone. Kurt appuya sur enregistrer, puis il dit: «Bon Noah enlève ton bandeau!"

Puck glissa le tissu de ses yeux et cligna des yeux. Dans son allée était une Dodge Charger de 1969 entièrement restaurée. Elle était peinte en noir avec une bande blanche au milieu. L'intérieur était un cuir gris foncé. Même les pneus étincelaient dans la lumière du matin.

"Oh merde! Tu veux rire? Kurt? C'est pour moi?" Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, mais il ne s'en souciait même pas.

En face de lui était la voiture de ses rêves. Il avait des posters de cette voiture partout dans sa chambre. Il regarda sa mère et sa sœur et c'était évident qu'elles étaient au courant à l'expression sur leurs visages. Puis il se rappela ce que Finn avait dit la veille et tout commença à faire sens.

"Kurt?" Noah ne pouvait pas parler.

"Bébé", Kurt cessa d'enregistrer et s'approcha timidement de Noah. "Tu-tu ne l'aime pas?"

La tête de Puck se tourna vers le soprano. «Tu es fou? Je l'adore! Mais Kurt, tu n'aurais pas dû ... c'est trop ... Je n'ai pas - Je veux dire que mon cadeau n'est pas ..." il ne pouvait pas sortir les mots. Il baissa juste la tête de honte, tout à coup son idée de chanson semblait vraiment faible.

"Hé, rien de tout ça! Je le pense, Noah. Regarde-moi!" Kurt inclina la tête de Puck de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face. "Je t'aime plus que tout et j'ai eu l'opportunité de te donner quelque chose que tu as toujours voulu. Rien d'autre ne compte. S'il te plaît."

Noah attrapa Kurt et le souleva dans une étreinte d'ours. Il couvrait de baisers le visage de Kurt. «Je t'aime tellement, Kurt. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu comptes pour moi et je suis désolé, je ne suis pas le meilleur petit ami."

«Pour moi tu l'es et tu le seras toujours!" Kurt sécha les larmes sur le visage du garçon plus grand. "Maintenant, si on allait prendre le petit déjeuner? Ensuite, tu pourras me conduire à l'école." Kurt mit les clés dans la main de Noah.

* * *

"Comment t'as eu les moyens pour la voiture, Kurt?" Puck demanda alors qu'ils étaient assis au restaurant.

«Je l'ai trouvé sur Craig's List. Elle était cabossée, mais mon père et moi on a restauré la carrosserie et on l'a peinte. J'ai refait le moteur et la transmission. Comme j'ai fait tout le travail moi-même c'était pas cher. J'ai juste eu à payer pour les pièces. "

"Tu, tu as fait tout le travail toi-même?" les yeux de Puck étaient si grand ouverts qu'il était presque comique.

"Tu sais que je connais mon affaire autour d'un moteur, Noah."

"Eh bien oui, mais je pensais que c'était juste les petites choses, comme les réparations simples. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvait reconstruire un moteur entier et la transmission." Noah secoua la tête, épaté.

"J'ai eu un peu d'aide de mon père. Oh, et puis, Finn et Mercedes m'ont aidé à la laver et la cirer hier soir après le Glee club.» Kurt sourit à son petit ami. «Je suis très heureux de t'avoir surpris. J'étais certain que Finn allait bavarder ou que j'allais déraper et que tu devinerais."

"J'ai été totalement surpris, bébé. Personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi bien pour moi." Noah tendit la main et prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne. «Je t'aime, Kurt, toujours."

Kurt regarda leurs mains jointes, puis autour du restaurant. «Je t'aime aussi, Noah." Il commença à retirer sa main.

«Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me tenir la main, bébé?"

"Ce n'est pas ça, Noah, c'est juste que nous sommes en public. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te regarde bizarrement ou dise quelque chose."

"Fais chier, Kurt." Puck se leva et jeta un peu d'argent sur la table. "Laisse-moi t'emmener à l'école."

Kurt commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais Noah lui prit la main et la serra. Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Kurt hoqueta sous le choc, mais récupéra rapidement et retourna le sourire qui était sur le visage de Noah.

* * *

Une foule se forma rapidement autour de la voiture quand Noah la gara. Tout le monde regardait fixement et demandait à Puck où il avait eu les super roues. Noah sourit juste et dit de quelqu'un qui m'aime beaucoup.

* * *

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, tout le monde parlait encore de la nouvelle voiture de Puckerman. Peu de gens remarquèrent le groupe se préparer dans un coin de la cafétéria. Lorsque la file fut calmée et la plupart des gens furent assis, Puck traversa jusqu'au groupe et a attrapa sa guitare.

Debout devant le groupe, il parla dans le micro. "Hey McKinley! Silence!" Tout le monde se tut et regarda Puck. Il remarqua que Kurt avait un regard paniqué sur le visage alors il lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Kurt rougit.

«Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, il ya quelques choses que je voudrais dire. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier anniversaire! Je suis fier de dire que j'ai été dans une relation engagée pendant une année entière et c'est la meilleure chose dans ma vie. La voiture sur laquelle beaucoup d'entre vous ont bavé était mon cadeau. "Des acclamations montèrent des gens dans la salle.

Puck leva les mains pour appeler au calme. "Je ne savais pas trop quoi offrir comme cadeau, mais des amis et ma mère m'ont aidé. Alors, je suis là, devant l'école entière, et je tiens à dédier cette chanson à l'amour-de-ma -vie. "

Puck traîna une chaise au centre de la pièce. Puis il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Kurt était assis et lui tendit la main. Kurt avait peur, non pas pour lui mais pour Noah. Il leva les yeux vers le sportif et plaida pour qu'il ne le fasse pas avec les yeux. Noah secoua la tête 'non' et prit la main de Kurt. Il dut traîner Kurt à la chaise. Personne ne disait un mot.

«Kurt, personne d'autre que toi est aussi dur à cuire que moi, je veux dire vraiment - tu m'as construit une voiture! Tu es intelligent, chaleureux et affectueux. Tu fais de moi une meilleure personne. Tu es mon tout et je veux que tout le monde sache combien je t'aime. Cette chanson est pour toi, bébé. Joyeux anniversaire. "

La musique commença ...

_You're a falling star, You're the getaway car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it cool, but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby, don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

Mercedes et Finn se levèrent pour chanter les chœurs pour Puck. Ils furent rapidement suivis par Brittany qui entraîna Santana avec elle.

_[Chorus:]_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my every day._

Noah descendit sur un genou en face de Kurt. Les larmes de Kurt coulaient doucement, mais il souriait.

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

_[Chorus:]_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

Le reste du Glee Club vint en renfort. Ils avaient toute la cafétéria tapant des mains en rythme à ce moment. L'expression sur le visage de Kurt n'avait pas de prix quand il remarqua.

_[Chorus:]_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_'Cause you're my everything._

_Yeah, yeah_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

Kurt vola dans les bras de Noah dès la fin de la chanson.

"Merci, Noah, merci! C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu." Kurt embrassa Noah.

«Je t'aime, Kurt. Tu es le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu." Noah embrassa Kurt.


	3. Save the last dance for me

Leur réunion de dix ans était un grand triomphe. Noah pouvait voir à quel point Kurt s'amusait. C'était comme le bal de fin d'année que Kurt aurait dû avoir mais n'avait pas eu.

Finn était devenu ami avec Dave au fil des ans donc il l'avait amené à la réunion. Mike et Matt avaient volé ensemble, car ils s'étaient retrouvés à la même université dans l'Ouest. Mercedes, Tina, Quinn et Rachel étaient toutes assises autour en riant. Sam avait voyagé de l'étranger et avait réussi à ramener Rory avec lui pour l'occasion. Santana et Brittany étaient sur la piste de danse, il était bon de voir le duo de retour ensemble et se portant bien. Joe et Lauren étaient également sur la piste de danse avec Blaine et un gars que Blaine voyais. Noah ne pouvait se rappeler le nom du gars.

Noah regardait Kurt qui dansait d'abord avec Finn puis avec Dave. Il était bon de voir ce sourire qui atteignait complètement les yeux de Kurt et les faisait briller. C'était le même regard que Noah voyait quand Kurt jouait avec leurs enfants.

Quand Kurt et Blaine avaient rompu au cours de la première année de Kurt à l'université, Noah était allé à New York pour lui remonter le moral. Planifiant au départ d'y séjourner pendant une semaine ou deux, Noah n'était jamais parti. Au lieu de ça, il avait fait des petits boulots tout en étudiant pour être cuisinier. Kurt était devenu désabusé avec la NYADA et Broadway après avoir été rejeté si souvent. Ca énervait vraiment Noah. Kurt se tourna vers sa seconde passion, la mode. Il changea d'école, fut diplômé en haut de sa classe et travaillait pour une maison de conception depuis maintenant quatre ans. Tous les deux étaient brillants et heureux.

Noah but une longue gorgée du punch enrichi (il ne pouvait pas résister), tandis qu'il regardait Sam faire tournoyer Kurt autour de la piste de danse avant que Matt les coupe Il semblait que les hommes de McKinley avaient grandi; n'ayant plus peur de se rapprocher les uns des autres.

Alors que la nuit touchait à sa fin, Noah fit son chemin vers le DJ pour demander une chanson.

« Bien, les amis, c'est la dernière danse, » la voix du DJ retentit. « Nous avons une demande spéciale pour notre dernière chanson, celle-ci est pour Kurt de la part de son mari. »

Noah tira Kurt dans ses bras alors que la musique commençait. « Est-ce que tu t'es amusé ce soir, bébé? »

« Oui, c'était vraiment génial de voir tout le monde. Tu t'es amusé? »

« Je vais rentrer avec le gars le plus sexy ici», murmura Noah contre les lèvres de Kurt. «Je m'amuserais plus tard. »

Kurt se mit à rire alors que Noah le fit tourner, puis le bascula en arrière.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

_You can smile-every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand 'neath the pale moon light_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Oh I know that the music's fine_

_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Baby don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch_

_I will never, never let you go_

_I love you oh so much_

_You can dance, go and carry on_

_Till the night is gone_

_And it's time to go_

_If he asks if you're all alone_

_Can he walk you home, you must tell him no_

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_Save the last dance for me_

_Oh I know that the music's fine_

_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin', save the last dance for me_

_So don't forget who's takin' you home_

_Or in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin', Save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me_

_won't you promise that you'll save,_

_The last dance for me_

_Save the last dance, the very last dance for me_


End file.
